The Secretary
by Kawaii Natsuki-chan
Summary: Cerberus has hired Shepard to be Kai Leng's new secretary, what will happen? "I'll show you what I make mine." His words came out as a threat and it could feel my body tense against his. *Female Shepard & Kai Leng*
1. An Invitation To Sleep

On the first day they introduced me to him; from his expression I could tell that he was interested. The lewd smile that played on the corners of his lip as he slightly smiled at me, it sent chills down my spine. I of course did not take any further notice of him until I was assigned to 'assist' him. Little did I know what the word 'assist' truly meant.

Being his assistant and secretary was a pretty laid back job since he was never demanding like my previous bosses. Once in a while he'd call on me for paper work otherwise he was silent. That's what scared me. The fact that he was so silent, it made me wonder what was going through his mind all day. It made me feel paranoid that those dark eyes were always observing carefully at my every move.

Today started off slightly different than most, I was situating myself down at my desk to get down to my usual routine with calling back certain people and sorting through files; the usual. I looked over to the pile of mail that I had received, though most of the time the mail was for Mr. Leng and it was my job to sort through to remove the junk from the important ones. Immediately my eye caught site of something quite unusual. There sat on the corner of my L-shaped desk was a bouquet of gorgeously bloomed red roses.

I immediately grabbed a hold of it to check who it was from. Maybe it was a secret admirer and I reached up to touch my burning cheeks. I had to calm down it probably wasn't even for me. I turned it over and held the white card in my fingers.

_To: Kai Leng_

_From: A Client_

I sighed and breathed out my disappointment. Of course it wasn't for me, how naive of me to even begin to think anything else. I got up and placed the stack of mail underneath my armpits and held the bouquet of roses in one hand. I made my way over to the kitchen area to prepare Mr. Leng his usual coffee and deliver him his mail.

I usually started off his day by bringing him coffee. I made sure to place the cup on the tray neatly like I always did along with the stack of mail beside the cup. I guess you could say I was a neat freak when it came to aesthetics. I carried the tray down the hall in both hands with the roses nestled on my arms. It was a handful today. I arrived at the familiar metallic door and steadied my breathing I caught myself looking at my reflection making sure that any stray hairs were flattened. Straightening my posture I waited for the door to slide open.

Walking up to his desk I made sure to let him know that his coffee has arrived by clearing my throat. I didn't want to start up a conversation with him. It was so difficult to, he was the strong silent type and I was the overly timid girl. We just couldn't clash together; being bad with words just came along with my personality.

After setting down the tray and placing the roses in front of his desk I sneaked a glance at him only to see that his chair was turned to look at the opposite wall. I felt relieved that I wouldn't have to meet his gaze it was always so daunting. I quickly started towards the door to make my escape not looking where I was going when my face met with something black.

"Miss Kimiko," I was greeted with a deep voice that could only belong to one person. I tilted up my face to get a good look at my boss and immediately regretted it.

"Mr. Leng, I'm sorry I'll just be on my way." I exclaimed his name out and nervously tried to maneuver my way around him and to the door.

"Just a second," He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back in a swift movement. Before I knew it I was back under his gaze and our faces were millimeters away from each other. I could feel the blood gushing up to my face. I must have looked so flustered.

"Sir?" I barely whimpered out a word before his steely gaze made me choke on anything else that I was about to say.

"What are you doing in here? I don't recall giving you permission. Are you trying to snoop around for information? Answer me." His voice came out so rough and demanding, I was terrified but I knew I had to answer.

"Mr. Leng I was only bringing you your coffee, I wasn't trying to stealing information or anything. Just let me go!" I pulled my wrist back and ran out without thinking. His mere presence scares me; I can't even speak to him without flustering. Maybe it was time to consider getting a new boss.

I tried to catch my breath as I walked down the corridor and back into my seat.

Later that evening I was clearing off my desk and preparing to leave. All day I had tried to keep on the down low and stayed out of my boss' way. I was just so relieved that he hadn't called on me for anything and that there were no more unexpected deliveries. I felt light but then I thought about the upcoming awkward encounters that could potentially occur the next morning.

Sighing inwardly I picked up my hand bag and shut off the lights before making my way towards the elevator. Just before I was about to walk out the doors my desk started beeping and I instinctively ran over to see who was paging me. I crouched over my desk and pressed the green button on the intercom.

"Hello?"

"Miss Kimiko, please see me in my office immediately," It was that voice again; Kai Leng wanted to see me. I froze on spot and I could feel my heart race. Terrified I answered back.

"Of course." Was all I could manage, I sure hoped that my voice wasn't too shaky.

Walking in the dark was no big deal for me since I knew my way around this place by heart. I kept trying to calm my nerves and wipe off my sweaty hands and before I knew it I was faced with the metallic door again. It slides open once again and to my dismay I walked in just like I had done this very morning. The lights were off and I hadn't even realized since my eyes had already adjusted to the dark.

I walked until I reached the front of his desk and I stood there with a straight and professional posture. I did not want my actions to give away any more of my fear than I already did. I cleared my voice to let him know that I was present, though he should have known from the sound of his door hissing open. I don't think anyone else stays this late other than Kai and me.

"Evening, I'm surprised you're still here," his voice had emerged from behind me and his deep voice cloaked me in more darkness. I turned around swiftly reacting to his sudden voice and he found it amusing. I could hear it and sense it.

"I could say the same for you." I said with a steady voice.

"Did I startle you? I didn't mean to," He inched closer with every word and before I knew it he had nearly closed the distance between us and his hand had reached out to gently stroke my cheek. His hand was barely there, it was like an inaudible whisper that was carried by the wind into your ear but most of it was already lost by the wind itself.

"You needed something sir?" I asked agitated.

"I just wanted to apologize for this morning," his answers irked me. They were so short but I liked it how they were always straight to the point. In the dark I could sense his face softened and I suddenly felt a pang of sadness. Maybe he was just _that_ bad at conveying his feelings. Sort of like how I'm bad with words.

"It was nothing sir, I guess you were just really caught up with your work is all. You know stress and all." I fumbled with my words stuttering here and there and once again I could sense him amused by my response.

He walked past me and to his desk; his movement was so sudden yet swift. I could tell that he was the agile type. There on his desk lay the bouquet of roses from the anonymous client earlier today. He turned it over and held the card in his hand. He ripped it off in one rapid movement and drew out a new card from his desk. He reached into his breast pocket and clicked a pen. I heard a soft scribbling sound and I stood there like an idiot as I watched him place the card within the roses. He picked them up and walked back in front of me.

"For you," he handed me the bouquet of roses and I hesitantly accepted them. Grabbing the card that was recently placed between the roses, I had to squint my eyes to read the card in the unlit room.

_To: Miss Kimiko_

_From: Kai _

Looking up from the card I met with his eyes and for once I was able to hold my gaze.

"Thank you Mr. Leng, they're beautiful," I said sincerely without trembling for once.

"As are you, and please call me Kai."

"You're making me blush!" I exclaimed, I could really feel my face burning now but maybe it was only a light pink in the darkness. I heard him chuckle and I knew it was genuine. "Thank you Kai," I bowed my head. "I should get going so I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good luck getting out," His voice hardened again and so did his expression.

"Hmm… what do you mean?" I could feel the hairs on my neck raise.

"All employees are to leave at exactly midnight, it's twenty minutes past midnight. There's a security measure and it seems to me that we're locked in." Kai said this so nonchalantly with no sign of anxiety.

"Wait what! What am I supposed to do now? I'm stuck here? Wait there has to be a way out. Maybe someone we can call?" I started panicking and I felt the nervousness kick in and then I felt Kai's hands holding my face.

"Shh, you're so loud Miss Kimiko, how are we supposed to get any sleep at this point?" I felt my cheeks burn and the hotness must have seeped onto his rough palms.

"I guess I'll just get back to my desk then, I'm sure I can fall asleep on my chair I've done it before – I mean! I mean… I'll just get going." I have to stop stumbling on my words, I didn't want to slip up and let Mr. Leng know that on a few occasions I had fallen asleep on the job.

I tried to break free from his firm hands but he only pulled me back and tried to hold me still. Tilting my chin up he tried to hold my gaze.

"Miss Kimiko, do you need a place to stay for the night?"

"No it's alright I can sleep on my chair."

"There are more luxurious places for a girl like you to sleep in; I assure you my private quarters are quite comfortable."

"No no I couldn't hassle you like that."

"It's not a hassle,"

"No Mr. Leng I coul-"

"I insist and please call me Kai," He brought my face closer to his and I could just feel myself melt to his touch and give in.

Leading me to his private quarters he gave me his spare change of clothes which were a luxurious long button up black silk shirt and a pair of matching shorts

"Please make yourself at home and you can use the washroom to change."

"Okay thanks." I nodded hesitantly.

I closed the bathroom door and closed my eyes due to the brightness. I washed my face with cold water; I was so nervous that I was in Kai Leng's private quarters – alone! With him! Changing into the clothes that he gave me I frowned at how oversized they looked on me. I folded my work clothes and placed them neatly on a shelf. Walking out of his bathroom I was glad to be in a dark room again and now that I thought about it I was exhausted and I could feel myself wearing out.

I looked around and saw that there was only one bed, one king sized bed. Perfect for two people and maybe even a couple of more. I grabbed all of his pillows and threw them onto the ground with me and I set them up to surround me with one to hug. I closed my eyes and was about to drift off when someone woke me up.

"Miss Kimiko what are you doing?" I opened one eye to see Kai frowning while standing over me in nothing but a pair of black silk shorts. Sort of like the ones I was wearing.

"I'm sleeping what does it look like I'm doing?" I stuffed my face back into the pillow that I was hugging and continued to drift off only to have Kai pull the strings that connected me to dreamland.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"It's _your _bed."

"Your point?"

"You sleep on it." I murmured through the pillow

"It's a king size, it can fit the both of us," Geez he was so forward.

"That's great than I'm sure you will have plenty of room."

"Miss Kimiko, get up."

"You don't look like the type to share." I slurred. There was a moment of silence and I was sure that he had given up.

"Give me a pillow."

"No."

"One does not need that many pillows Miss Kimiko."

"_I _do." I heard him sigh for the first time and then I drifted off for good.

I was lying on a beautiful grass field when I was picked up by a passing cloud and it carried me lulling me deeper into my sleep. Wait a passing cloud on the ground… This is obviously a dream. I was brought back to reality gently and I snuggled and buried my face deeper into the strong pillow that I was hugging. Wait what?

I opened my eyes and I peered around with cautious eyes. Where was I? I looked around to see a gorgeous room. Oh yeah, I was in Kai's private quarters. I had that moment of waking up in an unfamiliar place. I looked around once more before the sleep caught up with me and I brought my face back down onto my pillow. My face crashed down on it and I felt tears well up in my eyes. My pillow was too stiff that it hurt my nose. I bunched my hand into a little fist and started punching the pillow to soften it up.

"Hey watch who you're hitting," my eyes shot open and a little cry escaped my mouth. I brought my hands up to cover my mouth and backed away until I was met with the hard ground. "Are you okay Miss Kimiko?"

Kai's messy hair looked down at me and I must have looked so stupid on the ground like this. His button up shirt was hanging off of my shoulder and my hair was tousled. There was a bewildered look on my face and I felt the heat on my cheeks.

"What did you do to me?" was the first thing I asked with a panicked tone.

"Nothing I just carried you onto the bed. You liked it; it lulled you right off to sleep."

"I didn't, trust me."

"Oh really? Than how about this…?" Kai brought me back up onto the bed and held my wrists down. I didn't resist him and that was the weird part.

He brought his lips down onto the nape of my neck and kissed me slowly while breathing me in. It was so romantic, something that should have only happened in corny love movies from back on Earth. But nonetheless I liked it – a lot.

The morning arrived and I rolled over and hugged the too soft Kai and pressed my face into his too soft chest.

"That was so sweet…," I murmured dreamily into his chest.

"What was?" Kai's voice came from over there…? I lifted my head up to see my pillow with the recent indents and looked over at the bed where Kai was up on. That was when I realized that I was still on the ground with my fortress of pillows. "You were moaning last night, what did you dream about?"

"I wasn't, I was just murmuring you know because of those great dreams where clouds float by and pick you up and all," I fumbled around with my words trying to find an excuse to not tell him about the romantic dream that I had about him. "See I told you the ground's a better option than the bed." I inwardly cursed myself and my tendencies to have false awakenings.

"Right then, I'll join you next time." Kai said nonchalantly before standing up to get changed.

"There'll be no next time; this was just because we got locked in."


	2. An Invitation To An Event

Last night was crazy, I felt so relieved to be back at my desk working away. I tried to find as many things as I could to keep my mind occupied. I didn't want it wandering to the events of last night. Every time I thought back to the dream, I internally flinched from the awkwardness.

It was just about my break time when my pager started to buzz. I immediately froze in my desk chair, a part of me was excited to see whether it was Kai or not and the other part was afraid that it'd be him. There was this longing in my chest to see him again and as soon as possible. I loved the sense of danger that I got from Kai, it was so romantic in a villainous way. In a sick manner I felt that all of my desires could be sated by Kai himself. I reached over to answer the page and it was the one and only Kai speaking to me.

"Miss Kimiko, if you aren't busy at the moment I'd like to see you in my office," I could hear him smiling on the other end. But of course it was just like Kai to call on me at the exact moment that I was going on break. The perfect time to ambush me and I would have absolutely no legitimate excuse to escape him. I sighed and pulled out a compact mirror inside my purse and once again looked for any stray hairs or flaws. I felt the need to be beautiful in his eyes. It was strange, but nonetheless superficial of me and true.

I quickly walked to his office making sure to take long strides and then thought better. I stopped myself and managed to walk at a more normal pace. Besides, I didn't want Kai to think that I was desperate to see him or anything. It would only make him satisfied to know that. The metallic door hissed open and I stepped through like I'd done every morning, not hinting of the slightest anxiety or discomfort.

"Miss Kimiko, that was quick." He smirked at me from his seat in front of the large window. I reached up and felt my burning cheeks. I could feel my lips slightly parted from the embarrassment and shock of his statement.

He chuckled darkly and proceeded to get up from his chair. Before walking towards me I saw him take an ivory envelope in his hands. Before I could process what was happening he walked up to me and took my chin in his hand and tilted my face upwards. It was those dark eyes again; there was also a lewd shine to them.

"You're blushing," he stated so nonchalantly. In fact he seemed almost angry from the way he said it. I was choking on what I should say. I didn't even know what to say to be honest. He had me locked under his gaze and it wasn't going to budge.

He leaned down slowly and his steady hands; he moved his them down my back and pulled me in closer to him. I was completely under his command. There was no resistance coming from me whatsoever. I hope he didn't notice this, but knowing him he'd probably gone out of his way to plan this. He lowered his head down onto my neck and inhaled deeply, his lips slightly grazing over my bare skin.

"You smell delicious," he sighed deeply into my ear. I whimpered softly in response and I could feel my eyelids flutter threatening to close and let me fall back and just let Kai get the better of me. "I want you to come with me to a business event tonight hosted by Cerberus. I need a plus one and I want you."

He was so straightforward that it scared me, the way he states it so plainly that he wants me; it sends chills down my spine. I had a feeling that when he said he wants me he was implying it in an ambiguous context. But even then I knew that I wouldn't be able resist him when that time came. That's why it's best that I throw up steel wall while I still can.

I looked at him carefully taking in what he just asked of me. His sick twisted grin; it always left my stomach fluttering with butterflies. I even got them when I pictured him or even thought about him for a split second. The effect he has on me is scary… but in a good way if that was possible. Still I couldn't nudge the feeling away that he had an ulterior motive and a grand scheme in all of this. I was afraid but I couldn't stop my mouth from forming the words. I was being bent to his every will and I could feel my eyes and mind cloud over.

"Of course Kai." He smirked at my response.

"That's what I thought you'd say." He pulled me in for a kiss before sending me out of his office. When I got back to my desk I tried to replay what had happened and it was strange. I could only remember the recent event in pieces. Does he have _that _big of an effect on me? I have to be more careful from now on I told myself.


	3. An Invitation To Whine & Dine

I stood at the entrance of the grand palace that the party was being held at. It was unlike anything that I'd ever seen. Back on Earth there were not many places that were as luxurious and of royalty as this place. Cerberus must have spent a lot on this event.

I felt awkward gawking at the scene before me, there were so many people and aliens dressed up in the most expensive of clothes. I spotted an asari who was wearing a floor length gown that shimmered with the light. It was hard to pinpoint what color her dress was since it always seemed to be changing with every flow and movement of her slender body. A lot of men were mesmerized by her.

In that moment I quietly cursed myself for not spending a little more time in front of the mirror. I moved away from the entrance and made my way over to the stairs where I saw a secluded balcony. A lot of couples filled the other balconies. I wanted to get through this night with utmost discretion so I decided to take my chances with one of the balconies.

I sat down on one of the chairs and placed my clutch on the table. I was finally out of the swarming crowd and I could instantly feel the tension relax. A waiter came by to give me a glass of champagne and I thanked him with a nervous smile. Attempting to calm my nerves I downed the glass of champagne in a single gulp.

"Miss Kimiko I see you are quite the drinker, perhaps we should do it sometime together, preferably in my private quarters." I placed my glass down a bit too abruptly and turned around to see Kai leaning handsomely against the balcony's frame.

_How can I be sure?_

"I don't think so Leng," I tried to steel my voice to show him that I wasn't amused by his comment or sudden arrival.

"I know you'll change your mind Shepard."

"Are we calling each other by our last names now?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Naturally, since you insisted," He looked at me with bedrooms eyes and I was immediately smothered in them. "I didn't get the chance to thank you for coming tonight, so thank you."

_That you won't walk away_

"I know this sounds incredibly impossible and insane but I couldn't say no for some reason. It's like the words and thought recognition of saying yes was implanted into my mind." I spoke with a faraway look in my eyes.

"Yes, that _is_ insane of you to think," Kai pushed the topic aside and stood up before me with his hand outstretched. "Dance with me Miss Kimiko." He voiced this command so roughly.

"I'll pass," I scoffed and turned my head away from him.

_Oh, angel of deception_

_Let me live this way_

"I assure you that you won't ever have the chance to dance with a gentleman such as myself again." He cupped my chin in his hand and turned it aggressively towards him. He reached down and took my left hand to pull me up from my chair and in one swift motion I had my back against him with his dark voice in my ears. He held my waists in his gripping hands and we swayed gently to the music.

_Oh how can I be sure_

_The safety of your arms _

_Doesn't suffocate me?_

"I'll show you what I make mine." His words came out as a threat and it could feel my body tense against his.

"Yeah and what's that?" Lately I realized that I've been using a hardened tone with him whenever I could. I knew that I couldn't let my guard down with him, he was dangerous. He waited before answering. I felt his eyelashes against my temple and I knew that he had closed them. We continued to sway to the music as he lowered his face down towards my neck once again breathing me into his every desire.

_With all that they do, huh?_

_Well how can I be sure?_

"You, I will make _you_ mine." He slowly kissed my neck and proceeded to leave a trail of soft kisses up to the corner of my mouth.

"And what makes you think that I'll agree to this?" I relaxed to his touch and leaned my head back against him. My breathy voice betrayed me.

"I have my ways Miss Kimiko," He cruelly smirked before turning me around to face him. "To be fair, I'd like to let you know that I _always _get what I want."

"What makes you so sure that you're going to get it this time?"

"You see, it isn't just about wanting," his hands tightened around my waists and he pulled me in slowly with each word that he spoke. "I don't just want you, I _need _you." I felt the blood rush to my face which left me with parted lips once again, the perfect opportunity for Kai to exploit me.

He closed the space between us making sure to not let even the slightest crevice exist. I could feel my breasts pressed up against his chest. His kiss was filled with passionate hunger and raw lust. There was no stopping myself, I gave in and kissed him back just as eagerly.

When he finally broke the kiss I was gasping for air with my chest rising up and down laboriously. I didn't know what to say at this point. I'm not sure if Kai got exactly what he wanted out of me or that kiss still wasn't enough for him.

"Let's find a room, shall we?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Kai, I don't think that's such a good idea. You're here on work right now." I sincerely voiced my worries about his career. Kai however pushed my worries aside and kissed the nape of my neck before murmuring out the words that left me weak in the knees.

"Please come with me, you smell delicious," he bit down and in that instant my thoughts clouded over and I readily accepted his offer.

We walked away from our balcony and walked into the corridor on the second floor where people were mingling and drinking. We walked slowly and seemed like any regular couple, Kai linked his arm with mine in a classy manner with his head held high as always.

"You know we don't have to link arms, I'd rather just walk by myself." I told him with an annoyed expression. Linking arms were never really my thing.

"I wouldn't want you to run away now would I?" Kai spoke the words quietly so that only I could hear them all the while he kept his gaze straight ahead as he smiled or bowed his head slightly to Cerberus business men. "But I know you won't run away from me, so do as you please." He dropped his arm and I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You are so complicated sometimes, I don't get you." I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Isn't this what you wanted Miss Kimiko?" I was so agitated with his answers that I quickened my pace and walked ahead of him.

I turned a corner and eventually was able to get away from the light buzz of the many people who were talking. Even then I still did not slow down, I had a sense that Kai was going to appear sooner or later and I didn't want to allow myself to be caught in his web.

I walked until I was completely lost. I looked around for any directions or exit signs but there weren't any. Was it that difficult to locate the main area? I heard the sound of footsteps and I walked towards them. I was starting to panic. I hated being lost in strange places.

The asari in the multicolored dress appeared from around the corner and she looked at me with no emotion or any hint of surprise.

"Excuse me, I'm lost can you show me which way to get back to the main stairs?" She looked at me and I could see her eyes wander to my neck. I immediately felt conscious.

"Shepard, are you Mr. Leng's date for this evening?" She stepped closer to me and placed her hands gently onto my neck. I understood now, she was looking at the bite mark from earlier. The blood slowly crept up onto my face. "Don't be embarrassed." She said in voice that chimed in a way that calmed the heat on my face.

"Y-yeah I am," I flustered from embarrassment.

"Listen to me Shepard, Mr. Leng is a dangerous man and you should know that whatever he has planned for you, it won't be good." Her voiced was grave and I could feel my stomach fill with butterflies.

"What do you mean?" But before she could answer we both turned to look down at the hallway. It was as if thinking of his name summoned him, I heard the soft sound of his dress shoes hitting the carpeted floor.

"Good evening Sha'ira." Kai's face was tamed and stoic.

"Hello Mr. Leng, I hope you are enjoying this party?" I looked back at Sha'ira with wide eyes and she looked back at me with eyes that spoke of reassurance.

"Yes I am; I see you've met Miss Kimiko here." Kai pulled me in close to him as if showing off an award of some sort.

"I have, but I'm afraid it's almost time for my speech tonight so I must be going now. Enjoy the rest your evening Mr. Leng," she gave me one last look, "Take care Miss Kimiko."

Sha'ira left me standing alone with Kai, the silence was uncomfortable and so I straightened my back and tried to get away from him, not forgetting my initial temper with him before Sha'ira arrived. But he was swift and before I knew it his familiar hands were around my wrists.

"Trying to walk away from me Shepard?" he turned me around to face him.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" I looked him straight in the face not letting my fear get the better of me.

"What did she say to you?" Kai's face looked threatening to match his voice.

"Nothing, she was just greeting me." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nobody greets for that long." Kai sneered at me.

"It's your choice whether you want to believe me or not Mr. Leng. Now I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to jump at my throat or question what I do and who I talk to." I told him calmly and I could see his anger rising. But he did well to hide it.

"Fine," he dropped my wrists and I looked down at it, I could still feel his grip on it with its burning sensation. He took advantage of this moment of vulnerability and threw me over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" I struggled against his hands and before I knew it we had entered a large suite and my head was met with soft cushions. "What are you doing?" I was still yelling.

"You agreed to accompany me inside a private room and here we are."

"Well I've changed my mind." I propped myself up using my elbows into a sitting position so that I could cross my arms and show defiance.

"And I can change your mind again," Kai smirked at me devilishly with that glint in his eyes and I felt myself breathe in deeply. I knew he meant business. "Allow me to demonstrate…," he said while taking off his tuxedo's jacket smoothly and throwing it lightly onto the nearby red velvet chair.

"Stay away from me," I said in a low voice as I tried to make a break for the door. Kai only ignored me and advanced, I held my hands up to indicate the amount of distance that should have been placed between us only to have him swiftly grab me by the waist.

"Look at you Miss Kimiko, all flustered and tied up," Kai gave me his trademark smirk again.

"What are you talking about, I'm not tied up." I furrowed my brows in utter confusion.

"Oh you will be soon."

"Somebody help me!" I screamed out while dashing for the door but before I could reach the door he has already placed a firm hand over my mouth and was dragging me back onto the bed.

He got on top of me and pinned my hands down beside my head. He was so rough that my wrists were starting to hurt. He must have noticed the pained look on my face but then again he would have liked that. Now that his hand wasn't over my mouth I tried to scream out for help again but our mouths had already connected and his tongue was exploring my mouth.

I squirmed underneath him while my chest rised up and down rapidly; trying to gasp for air. The final moments before I was sure that I'd pass out he broke the kiss and moved down to my neck. This time he proceeded to bruise the other side of my neck. He bit down hard and I could hear my own little moan escape. He took notice of this and bit down even harder until my moan was audible for anyone who might have been walking past our door.

He unzipped the back of my dress and slid it down just low enough until my pink nipples were visible. My dress was resting just underneath my breasts giving them this extra cleavage.

"Please Mr. Leng… don't…," but before I could finish he had started massaging my breasts and teasing my nipples. "Stop…" The words were hollow and meaningless because my body was aching for more and he knew it himself.

Kai brought his mouth down onto my nipples and caressed them with his mouth and tongue. His movement and actions were starting to match with mine. I felt the need to part my legs open and grant him entrance. Slowly while he was kissing my bare chest

"You smell delicious; please… relax for me…" The words came out so slowly and seductively as his lips nibbled at my chest.

I felt his hand slide up my leg; I let out a gasp from the intrusion of his finger inside of my womanhood. He pushed inside deeper, teasing me all the while and I let the little moans escape again. I felt myself bending to his every will and word; every movement was pure ecstasy.

Kai smirked at this and took his thumb to massage my little goods. The heat in my body was screaming out for him to take me. I wanted him to violate me in no other way but the roughest and hardest. Desire possessed me and I wanted more.

Everything was so foggy, my eyesight, my mind. There was no certainty in anything that I did anymore. Little did I know, my actions were no longer mine.


End file.
